Jun Jones
Jun Jones (née Jun Xu) was one of the main characters from Damo's Let's Play The Sims 3 Ambitions and Late Night and Let's Play The Sims 3 Generations and Pets. Jun was born in Bridgeport and her name suggests that she has a Chinese heritage. In Damo's LP she was a romantic interest of Michael Jones for a long period of time until they got married and had a girl named''' 'Maya. She was employed in the medical career at the local hospital, but after she got married she quit her job as a bedpan cleaner at the and became a much more appealing fashion stylist. Despite having a job much more suited to her artistic personality, she was one of the worst employees ever. A lot of the time she just gossiped with her co-workers and often skipped work all together! She was retired and living in the little town of Appaloosa Plains with her husband and daughter devoting her time to being a good mother and wife, until she passed out three times. Jun was given second chance at life when Snowy saved her from a heart attack. So then she went on a romantic holiday with Mikey at China ''(Shang Simla). After they came back, Jun went to get a tattoo however, she was electrocuted by the machine and unfortunatley passed away permanently at age 91 in Part 65. Her appearance was later during the Generations and Pets LP as a ghost; she visited Maya and Ethan during the night and she spent time with them. She appears in some episodes of the LP at night from her grave to give Maya advice. Relationships Michael Jones Michael and Jun first met in Ambitions and Late Night in Part 2 at Eugi's Bar where Michael first encounted her just as he entered and they spent time there as friends. Michael and Jun were friends and she became friends with the Jones family for a while (about most of the LP) until she moved in with Michael and Johnny and they got married and had Maya in Part 101. Evan Jones Jun and Evan had a negative relationship because Jun flirted with Evan; they had a good friendship until she flirted with him in Ambitions and Late Night. Jamie Jones Jun first saw Jamie when she was at Eugi's Bar in Part 3 and she enjoyed Jamie's music. They became friends soon, despite them not knowing that in the future they would be mother/daughter-in-law as Jamie died in Part 51. Johnny Five Like a SimBot, she doesn't mind him living with her as he lived with Michael and they get along as friends or brother/sister-in-laws. She may like his paintings. Maya Jones Like Jamie loved Michael, Jun loves her daughter Maya, who is her only child. They had a loving mother-daughter relationship when Maya was a baby and a toddler - however, as a child and teenager, Maya become selfish and started breaking the rules and being mean to her mother, Part 53 was when she was grounded by Jun. In Part 93, the ghost of Jun and Maya had a great relationship, as they bonded while watching TV. Unnamed Long Lost Son Unnamed Long Lost Son is Jun's long lost son in Bridgeport. It is possible he was raised by Jun before she knew Michael. Not much is known about him except he was raised by Jun in Bridgeport until when Jun moved in with Michael, she wanted Barry and Ace to raise him as a son in her old apartment instead of him coming. Luis Jones In Generations and Pets, Jun barely knew Luis but they had a short chat. Snowy Snowy was Jun's BFF. She was very close to Snowy - so close that he brought her back from the dead. Snowy seemed to think of Jun as his favourite owner. Trivia *In Let's Play The Sims 3 Ambitions and Late Night at the beginning, when Jamie and Evan were alive, Jun was a friend of Michael and Jamie's. So Jun and Jamie had no idea that they would be related in the future as mother/daughter-in-law. *She is possibly related to a family in Shang Simla from the World Adventures expansion pack - however, there are no Chinese Sims with the surname Xu there, the closest being Lu and Su. Her mother could be a descended Chinese Sim. A theory is her father may be from the Su family and mother from the Lu Family. *It is possible that after Jun and Michael died, they split up in heaven because Jun has no partner in the family tree; however, Jun is still Maya's mother as a ghost, so it is assumed that they split up. Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Jones Family Member